elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Serana
How to add images if page is locked? Why do pages get locked? How can users willing to help expand pages? I think only not registered users should be blocked from editing, not registered ones. What do you think? : Some Dawnguard pages are locked at the moment to prevent beta images being posted. In addition, the game isn't out yet so there is very little info that anyone ''can add yet. What image do you wish to add? : Jimeee (talk) 23:15, June 20, 2012 (UTC) My bad. I should have known it was because the game isn't out yet. Thanks for the info. 'Fuþark (talk)' :This may seem obvious. . .but the game is out now! 01:55, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Is Serana marriable? Does anyone know if Serana is mariable? '╚╦ Θάνατος ' 04:42, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Unforunately she isn't. Yeah :/ it sort of makes it out that she likes you and that you could have a relationship, but i guess it's just sillyRaeun (talk) 05:16, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Well, that's depressing. She was the only character in this game I would care enough about to bind the life of my trust-issue-ridden, mass-murdering, kleptomaniacal psycho-vampire-mage to for the rest of his unholy and degenerative life. Fimmion (talk) 08:14, June 29, 2012 (UTC)Fimmion I somewhat deeply regret for marrying Lydia and Serana is probably the only character that I care so much despite she saw my life as a trustworthy, sociapathic, intelligent-werewolf-warrior clusterfuck who shows no remorse to enemies. Bethesda better have an update for marrying Serana. Jackalex13 (talk) 05:52, June 30, 2012 (UTC)Jackalex13 I am in agreement with Jackalex13. Bethesda needs to add an update in the future to make it possible to marry Serana. Soon as I saw her in game, I thought to myself: "Wow, I really want to marry her." Turns out, I come to read an article about her here, and I find out I can't. How depressing.Idk000000 (talk) 18:28, June 30, 2012 (UTC) We should start a petition. Fimmion (talk) 19:55, June 30, 2012 (UTC)Fimmion Agreed. XDMickeYXD (talk) 20:34, June 30, 2012 (UTC) im sorry, but i dont find the idea of Serana being marryable a good one.THE SHATINATOR (talk) 16:50, July 5, 2012 (UTC) And why is that? XDMickeYXD (talk) 19:02, July 5, 2012 (UTC) I agree with Shatinator. The reason she's so interesting is because of all her unique dialouge options and responses that help build a really interesting personality. If you got married, she would lose all of that and only have the boring wife dialouge where every response ends with "my love". Ender of Worlds (talk) 03:14, July 7, 2012 (UTC)Ender of Worlds Better off sticking with auto-marriage mods for the time being (unless of course, none of the ones out don't function with this DLC). Ain Soph Aur (talk) 07:46, July 7, 2012 (UTC) There is a petition and its almost got 5,000/5,000 votes, links herehttp://www.change.org/petitions/bethesda-softworks-allow-serana-to-be-married The first thing the Dragonborn tried when he released Serana was his Amulet of Mara. After the Dragonborn spent many long hours travelling around with her, listening to her complain about everything under the sun (literally), falling off of ledges as she ran up and shoved him, having her get in the way of his conversations with folks as she wandered around, and worst of all, stealing his kills when he was in vampire lord mode and finally got the damn Frost Giant down to his last hit point, he thanks Bethesda for their foresight. They saved him from marital hell. PapaCharlie9 (talk) 14:55, August 22, 2012 (UTC) We got like 10'000 something votes and Brady Wilkins (the petition organizer) did not email the results. Someone email him and after that, he will email Bethesda about the votes. Let's see how Bethesda's react to many people wanting to marry Serana. Jackalex13 (talk) 22:57, September 28, 2012 (UTC)Jackalex13 and plus.....a vampire? that would hurt. A LOT. I haven't let my newest character marry anyone after learning an update to marry Lydia was introduce. I just know Serana will get one by popular demand. She is one of the hottest characters in the game and has one of the best personalities. Also Bethesda needs to do this so they can end the streak of having the fugliest women of Skyrim available for marriage while the cutest like Karita, Hroki, and basically every female bard are untoucable for console players like me. Abeyance (talk) 11:11, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Follower Does any1 know if she is a follower just during the quests like Barbas or can she be used like any other follower?? She is a follower, and she can't die because she's an essential character, so you have an extremely powerful, immortal chick who isn't bad for the looks who can follow you around all the time!Raeun (talk) 05:17, June 28, 2012 (UTC Theres also a bug that if you have Serana a companion and you do a totem of hircine quest with the huntress, Serana will be treated as a secondary companion allowing you to recruit another. However i dont know if its pemanent as i havnt asked to part ways with her yet.Rexx6 After completing the Dawnguard questline, Serana will stay as your follower even when you do Companions' quest where the Companion supposed to replace your follower. After completing the Companions Quest Glory of the Dead, I was able to have Aela The Huntress as a 2nd follower as well as Serana.Depazzion (talk) 10:08, July 27, 2012 (UTC) I've encountered a bug. I asked Serana to wait and then I went off. When I returned I wasn't able to make her re-follow me. I sent her back to Fort Dawnguard, hoping that this would solve the problem. But now I can't interact with Serana in any way what so ever. How can I fix this? I've got the same problem as the paragraph above me. I told her to wait while I went to kill something and when I returned, she didn't give the option of "Come with me". I couldn't dismiss her either, since we were on the way to get Aurial's bow. I've tried re-loading (the save and the game), going to different locations, respawning her, having her go into combat, the console command "set (something about followers) to 0" and "...to 1", I've tried waiting a full day and fast travelling, but nothing works. I decided to leave her behind and try to finish the quest, thinking it might TP her to me later. It did once I reached the inner sanctum, but she was still in the "wait" mode. That's as far as I've gotten so far, I'll keep trying to fix her and see what I can do. If I could somehow use the console to make her go from "Wait" mode into "Follow" mode, that would fix it, but I cannot find such a console command. I'm at my wits end with this crazy vampire and appreciate any help. XboxHat (talk) 00:40, December 20, 2012 (UTC) i may have found a temporarily fix (i guess?) to the above problem, after attacking her, waiting myself i tryed going to Fort Dawnguard, and waiting there, as far as i know it seems to have worked what i did was the following, which i posted on UESP aswell its only fair to help as many people as possible with this bug out on the XBox 360 Verison. To get Serana Following again after asking her to "Wait" is by going somewhere far away (like inside dawnguard fortress where you first meet Isran) and waiting a few days (3 to 5 seems to get her following and doing as shes told again). "P.S i dont know how to add the above Temp-Fix to Serana's page so if someone could tell me how to, or an editor could add it it'd be very much greatful" RollingRhino (talk) 12:03, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Cure I asked her to cure her vampirism and she got mad, how do you get her to get cured? 00:40, June 28, 2012 (UTC) You must have been a part of the Volkihar's, she won't cure herself if you are. She will if you finish the questline for the Dawnguard.Raeun (talk) 05:18, June 28, 2012 (UTC) I wasn't, I was Dawnguard. But I know why now. 15:00, June 28, 2012 (UTC) : Do share, why? Saratje (talk) 01:17, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I wanna' know too! I kept pestering Serana about curing her Vampirism, once when she visited Fort Dawnguard, and once a little while after completing the questline. If I ask her again, she just tells me that she won't talk to me about it anymore. Cool fool (talk) 01:27, June 29, 2012 (UTC) From what i have heard in the forums if you ask her about a cure before the final quest she whill refuse it. It seems to me that it was implemented badly. And it sucks because fixing it would require redoing the entirety of Dawnguard because you can ask her about a cure very early during the quests. 13:33, July 2, 2012 (UTC) When the PC version hits will we be able to cure her using the Console or something like that? It would probably be less of a hassle than redoing the entirety of the Dawnguard quest. 13:38, July 2, 2012 (UTC) I am dawnguard and she got cured for me but she will be gone for i think 2 to 3 days and during that time she is still your follower. Since she is still your follower u can't get any other person to follow u tell she gets back. I was generally nice to her throughout the Dawnguard quest, but I did ask her if she wanted to cure her vampirism before the quest finished. Now that the quest is finished, when I ask her, I have 3 choices, one is "Sorry, I'll drop it", another is "I shouldn't have brought it up again", and the last is "This matters to me". If you select the first it just removes it from the list and then you can pick from the latter two. Both of the second two result in her getting pissed, and then I can't ask her about it anymore. It seems like my inability to have her be cured must be based on something I said to her earlier. Is it possible if you asked her before completing Dawnguard that she may not be cured after Dawnguard? With one character I asked her during the questline and after it she mentioned I brought it up earlier, from which point none of the options regarding a cure will lead to her curing. Not that I'm absolutely sure if having it brought up earlier would change the situation, just curious though. --Radnus 16:28, August 6, 2012 (UTC) So I did a run with a different character and didnt ask her if she considered curing the first time it can be brought up (asking her if she had regrets was the question used this time). When after Kindred quest completed and leaving the Castle the first question from top to bottom is about becoming a vampire yourself. This was not the case with the previous character, with which I asked her about curing before the end of the quest chain. Seems that if asking her before will cause her to reject the idea, asking her if she regretted to become a vampire instead of cure (the first time it comes up, and never ask again until after full completion) seems to unlock the option to have her take the cure. Of course, this could just be one of many dialogue options but still I noted the difference. --Radnus 18:36, August 7, 2012 (UTC) So, I did a third run and avoided asking her about a cure before completing the DLC quest. After completion and having left Volkihar castle, the question about curing showed up and when answering her question with that she could be her own person again (also for a second time) she decided to take the cure. For a second time having avoided the "cure" question during the quest line seems to unlock the option of having her cured after the completion of the DLC quest line. Though before asking after the completion I would advice to save the game before asking the question. --Radnus 13:17, August 8, 2012 (UTC) In Regards to not being able to cure her, you can't have asked her before you finished the final quest of the DLC. However if you're using the PC version you can type in the console command setPapyrusQuestVar XX002b6e ToldPlayerSheDidntWantCure_var False Which will let you talk to her about the cure as if you've never talked to her about it before, thus allowing you to cure her. 05:01, October 3, 2012 (UTC)Mcfallout I have a bug, I started the vampire cure for Serana. She went back to see Falion. I did quests for a week. When i went back to see her she just tells me to come back when she is done. I Wated 7 days with the wait 1-24 hour button and no change. She is locked in this stage. - I'm having the same issue. If someone could post a console command to fix this, that would be great. 05:01, October 3, 2012 (UTC)Mcfallout If the console command: (setPapyrusQuestVar XX002b6e ToldPlayerSheDidntWantCure_var False) doesn't work, you should try putting in this: setPapyrusQuestVar DLC1NPCMentalModel ToldPlayerSheDidntWantCure False and this: setPapyrusQuestVar DLC1NPCMentalModel CutOffCureDiscussion False. That worked for me anyway after trying the suggested one. Just make sure to save before talking to her again or you can still mess it up so she refuses the cure and talking about it :). -Anon Xbox 360 - After convincing Serana to get cured of her vampireism and meeting you back at Fort Dawnguard, after the short talk about being cured, she completely becomes unable to have a conversation with and re-becoming a follower. only replying with "What do you need? and Yes?" (As of yet there is no possible fix to this bug)RollingRhino (talk) 23:18, January 11, 2013 (UTC) PC - make sure you arent running any mods that alter Seranas Home, or disable them before attempting to cure her, as she will just go home and not to Falion to get cured. This means youll be stuck waiting for her to get cured with the same dialogue and will not be able to have her as a follower. And quite possibly block you having other followers. Kaldhore (talk) 01:08, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Skills Would we need to wait until the DLC comes out for PC to get a list of her skills or is it possible to get them on 360? ~I would have to think so yea since on 360 & ps3 there is no console to look up anything.. But I do have a question, how would you set her up right now with how u think she should be. I think she is mostly a mage so I might go light armor or vampire robes/clothes with Extra Magicka & Magicka Regen... all i know is that she has a high sneak skill because she can roll when sneaking 18:43, June 30, 2012 (UTC) she tends to use destructions spells like ice spike or vampiric drain and she will usualy raise every zombie she can, but she would only use my blade of woe when i gave it to her even with a two handed weapon that does more damage in her inventory. ~I am pretty certain from experiments I did giving her different gear that she definitely has higher skills in One-Handed and Light Armor along with Destruction and probably Conjuration. She has the Vampire Royal Armor and won't equip even legendary level Vampire Armor, boots, or gauntlets, but she will equip lots of other light and heavy armor (including Dawnguard, which is pretty funny for the obvious reasons, but also because the helmet actually looks kinda cool on her). Given legendary Daedric armor and Dragonscale, she chose the latter everytime (I think she even chose legendary Glass armor too, but I'm not certain). I finally found that a Dragonbone sword and Dragonscale shield was the best combination for her, and even if it has no effect, it made sense to give her one of those Firewalker necklaces. Timfever (talk) 03:08, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Factual correction On this page, under trivia, it says Serana was concealed in the late first era/early second era. This is because she is unaware of the existance of any empire based in Cyrodiil. But wouldn't she have to have been concealed sooner than that, considering the fact that the First Empire (Alessian Empire) was founded with the fall of White Gold Tower in the third century of the First Era. This would put her concealment back more than 2500 years before the estimate shown on her page currently. If I'm missing something here, please feel free to point out my mistake. Meridya (talk) 13:08, June 28, 2012 (UTC) :I was wondering that myself. It's probably a guess and should be taken out. TheExiledGear (talk) 13:14, June 28, 2012 (UTC) :Before Serana met the Dragonborn. She obviously notes Solitude was still in existance, primarily the castle if I remember correctly, so apperently whenever time it was, before she was put to slumber, Solitude was still around around (or the castle). The reason I note this is cause while I don't know how old the castle or city is, it does look rather "clean" or fresh, like it wasn't built too very long ago. Then again this was simply a thought. Vampire Lord Can someone add that she can turn the player into a vampire lord after you complete the questline and right before you enter the soul carin (both for the dawnguard side). I also tested being a vamp lord after killing her father and the dawnguard refused to talk to me saying that I have to cure myself. You can also go to a werewolf and back and back to a werewolf again over and over agian and you wont lose the perks you have for either side in case anyone was wondering :Apparently, Aela will only restore your lycanthropy once. Please correct me if I'm wrong, for I haven't exactly tried it out myself. Other people have and this is the results. 02:02, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Vampiric Drain Bug When Serana is just warming up to cast Vampiric Drain and her target dies, she may get stuck, appearing to still cast Vampiric Drain at the direction of her (now dead) target, also, you will not be able to talk to her. Reloading a previous save will fix this. She will also return to her normal behavior if you 'kill' her, since she is essential, she cannot actually die but will fall to her knees until she has regenerated her health. XDMickeYXD (talk) 16:51, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Actually I just gave her a tap with the shield, she snapped out of it. Talos-damn pages that are locked without reason. Dawnguard's been out for months now, and nobody can fix the errors on the page... 20:42, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Vampire Lord Vampiric Drain spell glitch? Whenever having Serana as a follower, my Vampire Lord Drain spell will be greatly decreased To a point of being useless, With no solution found Even if reloading to the beginning just before going to fort dawnguard. Although The spell will return to normal when you releave her of being your follower. I'm curious if anyone else has experianced this or even found some form of "Fix" As i can't really use serana as a effective follower until either a bug fix is made or a player figures out a remidy. Why did someone delete the info for the glitch where the drain spell for the vampire form is greatly reduced in damage while having serana as a follower? I'm pretty sure it's a glitch, So I'd ask for someone to add it back since i am unable to. its not a glitch it was intentional by bethesda according to the faqs list Where can i find the faqs list? I used one of my chracters to join the Volkihar Clan and after the 1st quest, instead of going back to the castle, I just went around killing Forsworn and animals etc to max out the perks in the Vampire lord Skill tree. After that, when you go back to the castle, Serana will join you in the subsequent quests in the quest line... althought the Vampiric Drain spell is weaker but I acquired all the Vampire Lord perks much faster this way.Depazzion (talk) 06:32, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Bug info update. "After using her spells to defeat an enemy, the crackling sound from her spells may continue to be heard around her despite the spells no longer being active." "and doesn't work on some NPC's who also have this glitch (i.e. Anska). Anska and serana are not the only ones, It seems all mage characters have it happen for me Since dawnguard release, Presumibly When using lightning magic (The crackle is About the right sound for the spell type.) Dialogue Is it just me or are the dialogue options with Serana the most personal (about you) of anyone in that game? What was the purpose? Probably so you could get really attached to her and then feel heartbroken when you realize you can't marry her, lol. I know ''I was unhappy. Yes? What do you need? Has anyone else come across Serana walking up to the Dragonborn and just repeating the line "Yes? What do you need?"? I came across it during the Dawnguard side of things. If it's not just me, I think it should be added to the bugs, just need confirmation first, Cheers LeeVEGETA talk 22:02, July 9, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, she constantly said, "Yes, what do you need?" outside of dialogue. She stopped after a while though. Extremely irritating. [[User:Jol87|'Jol87']] Talk 08:43, July 10, 2012 (UTC) :*Cheers, just added it to the main page now LeeVEGETA talk 08:58, July 10, 2012 (UTC) :As a further extension of this bug as it is listed in the bugs section, she may continually repeat it over and over again so long as she remains close enough to the player. This isn't a "she walks up and says it as she approaches every time," it's "she walks up and says it over and over until the player gets the crap away from her." This becomes really annoying while you are stationary, such as mining.SlainSeraph (talk) 02:15, August 1, 2012 (UTC) :I am a save-a-holic, so I was able to go back and firgure out exactly where this bug occurs. It happens right after the Moth Priest reads the first eldar scroll. I really like Serana as a follower, so I am going to put of that questline off for a while and hope in the mean time thta the devs (or anyone else?) find a fix. Cheers, TheSantaBarbarian 06:47, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Xbox 360 - After convincing Serana to get cured of her vampireism and meeting you back at Fort Dawnguard, after the short talk about being cured, she completely becomes unable to have a conversation with and re-becoming a follower. only replying with "What do you need? and Yes?" (As of yet there is no possible fix to this bug)RollingRhino (talk) 23:14, January 11, 2013 (UTC) :Even though I know it's already been confirmed, I wold like to say I've been experiencing this, as well. Very annoying. She often drowns out other players when I'm talking to them. . . Very annoying. She's so cute. . .but if she'd just shut up. 02:53, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Serana can wear other armor In my game, I managed to get Serana to wear the full set of elven armor (upgraded to epic) and she is currently wearing the full Ancient Falmer set (also upgraded to epic) just thought I'd throw my two cents in about that since I saw under the bug list that she would only wear her Royal Vampire armor. Maybe my game is just bugged? 05:53, July 11, 2012 (UTC) *She should be able to wear those armours, but sometimes she wont, that's why its under the bugs section LeeVEGETA talk 08:02, July 11, 2012 (UTC) *Ah, I see, thank you for that clarification. I also noticed that after dismissing her and -since, for the moment, a better word seems to escape me- "re-hiring" her she is unable to wear these armors anylonger. (well, unable or perhaps just unwilling?) However I was able to remedy this by dismissing and "re-hiring" again. 00:15, July 12, 2012 (UTC) *Well I have given her all types of armor, (ebony, ancient falmer, glass) and she seems to pick whatever has the most defence. 7Y13R 15:28, August 2, 2012 (UTC) :Re-recruiting? Rehiring is a word, by the way. Rerecruiting isn't. So, yeah. 02:55, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Stuck in a location Has anyone had here stuck in a location? I'm trying to do the bloodline quest, but she is stuck in Broken Oar Grotto (on the way to the castle). I can't get her out of there, : I had the same thing happen to me, I solved it by fast travelling to a couple of different locations, but she never turned up, so I fast travelled to Broken Oar Grotto and she was waiting outside LeeVEGETA talk 10:48, July 13, 2012 (UTC) : I had her get stuck while I was going to do a backstab on the Frost Giant with the Emerald Paragon (not wanting to risk shooting it off the mountain). Afterwords, went back to make her start following again and lost the 'Follow me." option. Used the Whiterun Wait fix as listed as a possible means of fixing the problem and it did work. Anyone else that can verify that particular fix works, do post here so that it can be changed to a confirmed means of fixing the bug on consoles. : Axel Shiokawa (talk) 02:47, August 2, 2012 (UTC) : What's the "Whiterun Wait fix"? I've got the same problem with her and am getting sick of this crazy vampire not following me. XboxHat (talk) 00:46, December 20, 2012 (UTC) : You guys think Bethesda will make Serena marriageable Title says it all and i hope they do shes a babeDarkDragon9638 (talk) 06:42, July 14, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, I hope they do. Bethesda better make her marriageable! She is hot. 02:07, January 14, 2013 (UTC) :I think they will. Everybody, and ats saying something, wants Serana marriageable. 02:56, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Combat Info I just thought I'd add this, and suggest that maybe someone add it to the main page (not always sure what should go there, or what should be kept to the talk page); Serana has some real trouble in Dwemer ruins. She can't use Vampiric Drain or whatever to absorb life, she can't raise any dead helpers, her frost spells are useless (they are immune, if I recall, or at least resistant) and they have a 25% general spell resistance to negate her lightning attacks. They also tend to use heavy physical attacks, which, as a Light Armor wearer who doesn't like to block or equip a shield, she's not really the best handle. Just thought I'd throw that out there for people using her. :Thanks! :). I'll keep that in mind when doing dwarves-ruin quests. 02:09, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Another, Very Different Vampiric Drain Bug When she is your follower during the Dawnguard quest (Dawngaurd faction), it is possible for Serana to instantly turn you into a vampire should you wander into the flow of her Vampiric Drain spell during combat with an enemy. You are NOT turned into a Vampire Lord (as her bite can do), but rather, a regular vampire—without the usual three days of potion/blessing curability. (confirmed on Xbox 360) ManlikeCrawdad (talk) 18:52, July 24, 2012 (UTC) : So that's how I turn into a vampire suddenly and my eyes still normal. I'm playing the PC version. Hostile Glitch on the 360, twice now serana has gotton glitched and turned hostile towards me. once i simply talked to her and it fixed itself, the other i died and it reloaded. just thought this should be added to the official glitches section/wondering if this has happened to anyone else. 22:59, July 28, 2012 (UTC)fierblaze Waiting bug. In the pc version if you make Serana wait and are not able to get her to follow agai(the option wont appear) Head to a town (i used breezehome) and wait for 72 hours. I don't know if sleeping works i might try out later. 23:03, August 3, 2012 (UTC)odiethe4th To solve the follower glitch, see below the console commands. Kidnavegador (talk) 22:16, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Page locked? This page could use some editing, it took me about 3 seconds to find a mistake ("ans" instead of "and") Draevan13 (talk) 22:21, August 6, 2012 (UTC) :It's locked? I was wondering why I couldn't edit it. . . 02:12, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Console ID I'm unsure if it's her Ref ID or Base ID, but when I select Serana in the console her ID is "03002b74". I understand in the Fallout games the first two numbers in expansion console IDs vary depending on which ones are installed, not sure if this is the same case with Skyrim. Doreiku Kuroofangu 11:08, August 7, 2012 (UTC) : That would be her RefID, and you're correct the first two numbers will vary upon expansions installed, it's the same with Skyrim too. —TombRaiser [[User talk:TombRaiser|'SPEAK'!]] 04:23, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Cure blocker It appears that if you complete the Dawnguard questline, you can ask Serana to cure herself (provided you haven't annoyed her earlier)--but only if you have NOT first asked her to turn you into a vampire. Once you do that, the conversation options for her getting a cure disappear. Whoever has access to the Serana's wiki page needs to add that information. ManlikeCrawdad (talk) 17:03, August 7, 2012 (UTC) How do you get access to a locked page??? 02:13, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Invincible and Pickpocket Glitches some how on the xbox 360 vershon i got it so serana in complatly invincibel by that i mean nothang can hurt her i tryed every thang. bows,swords,maces,daggers,grate swords,every destrution spell.and evin every shout. the only thang that eving registerd that it hit was wabajack but inly hit her, no efeact played. and the bace damage did zip too. the bad part is that i dont know how to re create it and with no one elce having this ishew or at lest posting it on any site id say its imposabel too. the other glitch is kinda odvious how its posabel.(new falower with new comand program) when you dismiss her she still can not be picked it just brings up the diologe box as if she is still falowing you Omnikay (talk) 12:30, August 25, 2012 (UTC) I think you might have a learning disability. 19:21, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Item Mechanics Bug I gave Serana Mehrunes Razor as she seems to like daggers and it also fitted her quite well. So one day i was raiding some ruins and on top of a fairly high mountain encountered a necro-dragon (got plugin for stronger and more exotic dragons) 3 shots of my overcharged incinerate spell didnt make an impression on him (about 1% life lost) but when i used Dragonrend and it landed next to Serana she just stuck her fancy little toothpick in his eye and thats it .... dragoncorpse burning, ready for barbecue, and some soulabsorption afterwards and she just states: "check aaaand check". Despite this awesome event: shouldnt dragons be immune to such effects by now? But hell yeah i like that girl, nobody can denie: shes got style ..... :Mehrunes Razor has small chance to instantly kill. Just thought I'd Point that out for you. 02:17, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, she's pretty good. Too bad the same can't be said of your grammar. 20:51, November 22, 2012 (UTC) ... All right, first of all this is the first time ever ive posted and/or edited anything on any wiki page at all so, sorry if there are any mistakes, etc. But anyways what i wanted to mention is that i saw something a bit strange with serana soon after completeing my first playthrough on dawnguard, happened on the dawnguard side of the story. So, i had just recently finished DG side of the story, killed Harkon, travelled back to fort dawnguard, then thought id try talking to serana (after dismissing her as a companion) while having my amulet of mara equipped, just a while after i had killed my previous wife...... well i asked her about marriage and as usual she gave her usual response not being comfortable with whatnot.. but curiously enough, after she told me that, the dialogue ended (i was in 3rd person view already or had just switched to 3rd person) and saw her walking to side of my character, and it looked nearly as she held my characters hand for a second or two there.. im just curious was that behaviour actually built in to her or its just my imagination at work (usually stuff is happening to me because of the latter reason, and if so, i apologize lol) ...so well thought id put it up here and maybe i can figure out if i should try to keep my imagination in check or not lol if anyone can confirm such behaviour from serana it would be rather cool tho imo=) thanx=) ....(and, no, i dont have an account on wiki, before you ask) ~~Litter1~~ Serana's Hair Is it avalible to us or will it be made avalible? :As far as I know, it is not available. : 02:19, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Following bug I have Serana as a follower, but after I completed the Companions questline I was able to get Aela as a follower as well as Serana. But now, it seems like Serana has less follower options, less carry weight, and sometimes falls behind, and if I tell her to wait or part ways I can't ask her to follow again either way, only make bloodcursed arrows. I've done a lot of quests since having Aela as a follower as well so going back is not really an option, is there a fix for this? Should I part ways with both, travel a few places and try again, or just make do with both and try not to click the wrong option? GamerOfThrones (talk) 12:03, September 4, 2012 (UTC) I found a vídeo on Youtube ( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QGM7Rw_VY10 ) with the way to solve the problems with "Come with me" dialogue. Follow the step-by-step on video's description. Personaly i solve my only apply step 3. "1: In console, enter "setpqv DLC1NPCMentalModel CanBeDismissed_var True" (this lets you tell her to f*** off) 2: Dismiss her 3: In console, enter "setpqv DLC1NPCMentalModel LockedIn_var False" (this brings back the "Follow me" dialogue option in case it's not present) 4: Tell her to follow you again. Note that I had to select this TWICE for it to take effect. Your mileage may vary." Kidnavegador (talk) 22:12, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Is there a solve for us Xbox players? 02:20, January 14, 2013 (UTC) You mentioned Serana doing actions in a specific place . . . I noticed on the bug list that Serana would do the actions done at the alter to Molag Bal in the Abandoned House in Markarth and Cicero's room in the Dawnstar Sanctuary. I noticed something in my game after speaking with Aventus Aretino with Serana following me and was hoping you could maybe add mention of it. After you finish speaking with Aventus, she may start stabbing the floor like he was (aka: it looks like she's trying to perform the Black Sacrament) with the exact dagger he was, even though it disappeared and she didn't have one like it equipped. It was actually a little funny at the time, because when she was doing it, she had this kind of blank face, and instead of doing it in somewhat of a repetitive manner like Aventus, she did it in more a of long stab, short stab pattern. She got up on her own after I sat there and watched her or a minute or two, though. It was also on the 360. Just hoped you could mention it! 13:11, September 7, 2012 (UTC)Maiya-chan (Character in Skyrim: Nael) Guys, what "home" does Serana mention? as in what home will she be when she gets back, any one knows? 01:18, September 13, 2012 (UTC) I guess since Serana had been coded to interact with the Skyrim environment more than any other NPCs, other than the above places, she can also be seen leaning against the awning column where Noster_Eagle-Eye always appears in Solitude, if you stand near that spot at night. Or you can see her doing smithing actions at a Forge. Some of these interactions may seem funny, and that's part of the reason we luv her so much..XD. Depazzion (talk) 07:08, October 5, 2012 (UTC) The best for me was when she decided to use the Skyforge... during the funeral that happens there. Talk about disrespecting the dead! It was kinda hilarious with everyone else being all somber and giving speeches and such, and her just hammering away without a care in the world. It was like, "Death? Yeah, it happens. Whatever. Now move that brier a bit to the left, I need to finish this dagger..." 20:30, December 4, 2012 (UTC) That's hilarious! There was this time where this one dude in the Abandoned House for Molaq Bal glitches out of the cage and Serana glitches in. Although, my game has been pretty glitchy ever since I got Serana and Aela the Huntress at the same time... Lost Serana Please Help!! So I lost Serana quite a long time ago i dont know where she is and becasue the game thinks she is still following me i cant have anyone else follow. Anyone know how to fix this. I have tried the waiting in whiterun but that did not work. I waited over 10 days. Any help would be nice. I think I have an idea that may help - try getting a quest that replaces your current follower. That way, she gets removed from her position no matter what, and she'll return to Fort Dawnguard/Castle Volkihar, and you can get her to follow you after the Quest is complete. If you need help in the meantime, get one fo the additional followers, like a Dog (e.g. Barbas) or an Armoured Troll (if you sided with the Dawnguard). Hope that helps, and good luck finding a solution! Sith Happens Frequently (talk) 14:04, September 22, 2012 (UTC) I had Serana as a follower, but i wanted to Venture out on my own so i left her to wait near solitude main Gates when i returned she was gone.I went to check Castle Volkihar she wasnt there.So yes im another person who as lost her could anyone help with this please?. Signed: Nmare ( Platform: xbox ). Cut a long story short, I fount her at DawnGuard castle Inside, Sat near the wall at the main meeting place. If this happends to anyone try DawnGuard First.Please bare in mind i did complete all the D.Guard missions before this happend. She's not in Darkfall Cave! Right, well I've never done any wiki editing before, and I'm not technically reporting a bug, I just wanted to save anyone else who had, or would have, had this problem that took me an hour or more to solve. I had already finished DG storyline and recently had Serana make me a vampire, quick note it cured my lycanthrope as well, and when I was tired of Serana following me she said "I'll meet you at Darkfall Cave". This concerned me as normally she would go to back to Dawnguard. Well before I lost that save, I checked Darkfall Cave.. Couldn't find her anywhere. I checked Dawnguard and they didn't have her either, also the Forgotten Vale didn't seem to hold her anywhere either. Unless I was looking incorrectly she sorta disappeared. So, to prevent the loss of an awesome follower just do what I did. Travel to Dawnguard Castle and dismiss her there. She'll wait there like normal. I don't know WHY She wanted to go to Darkfall Cave, but that's besides the point. I looked through the wiki over and over, and on other sites if anyone had my problem, but it seems it was different sorts of Serana disappearing. 10:11, September 21, 2012 (UTC)Ryuk I had the same problem, turns out she went back to Volkihar. I eventually figured out how to find her, but unfortunately it's for PC only. Use the console command "player.moveto xx002B74". Replace 'xx' with the load order for Dawnguard. If you don't know what the load order is, then it is probably either 02, 03, or 04. 06:51, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Aretino Residence Well, you know how Serana is coded to interact with certain items in the nearby environment on a whim? Well, in the Aretino residence, I caught her using the sword I gave her to stab the ground, just like Aventus does to contact the Dark Brotherhood. Yes, you heard (or rather read) right - she was performing the Black Sacrament. I just thought it was worth mentioning, and potentially being added to the main page as a piece of Trivia. Sith Happens Frequently (talk) 13:54, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Im playing on the 360 and the option for serena to follow doesnt appear after i dismissed her so i could do another mission. is there any way to fix this? Is Serana an Imperial? It doesn't sound like a Nordic name. What did her voice actress mean by this? https://twitter.com/LauraBaileyVO/status/263155354832093184 *bug* (pc) the option to ask serana to follow can be missing rendering her only useful for the blood arrows. Stats If an Admin could add this, I got her stats using the console on the PC version. I was at Level 62, so I presume she's at the Level 50 cap. Doreiku Kuroofangu 07:15, December 10, 2012 (UTC) :Added. 20:31, December 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks. It still says her stats are unknown further down the page, though. Follower bug I need help with recruiting Serana as a follower, I beat the entire questline for Dawnguard and dismissed Serana, a few days later, I wanted to recruit her again, and all that pops up is "I want you to turn me into a vampire" and "I want you to treat some arrows with your blood". I have no save games with Serana as a follower, is there anyway around this? And if so, how? ZombifiedSpider 23:45, January 3, 2013 (UTC) You MUST have another save somewhere. The game auto saves, you know. . . 02:26, January 14, 2013 (UTC) I know the game autosaves, but, I delete save games, I don't like when I have more save games than need, anyways, no, I don't have any save games with her left. ZombifiedSpider 04:02, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Grammatical/spelling errors I noticed a couple of times, particularly in the "Follower Interactions" section that the word 'dialogue' is misspelt as 'dialog'. It's only a small edit but I named this section as I did for all (if there are any) future grammatical or spelling errors which might be there, as there wasn't a section for that yet. GamerOfThrones (talk) 12:02, January 4, 2013 (UTC) So cute. I guess you're using British spelling as your standard because here in the US where the game is made "dialog" is an acceptable spelling according to the dictionary and usually we say misspelled rather than misspelt. But hey, whatever wastes your time happily. -Helena Unable to talk to her. (PC) I've just completed the quest "Touching the Sky" - upon completion I found that I can no longer initiate any conversation with Serana, no amount of waiting, fast travelling or other such business in attempts to fix this problem have worked, if I hold the action button I can still give her commands but that's about the thick of it. This is more so a problem as I now cannot advance the quest "Kindred Judgement" as the foremost objective is to speak with her! Just wondering if anyone else has encountered such a problem and have any thoughts on fixing it? Reverting to past saves has done me no justice. 03:27, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Armour bug I equipped Serana with an almost full set of Shrouded Armor (minus the robes or cuirass) and now it seems to be her default armor. It doesn't appear in her inventory, and if I use the console to remove all of her items the Tumblerbane Gloves, Shrouded Boots and Shrouded Cowl are still, permantly it seems, equipped. I can overwrite it by getting her to wear light armour of a greater armour rating, but it's not practical to have her wear it all the time, and going back to a hard save isn't an option. Is there any way to fix this? GamerOfThrones (talk) 12:23, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Attacking NPCs I was playing through dawnguard again and i came across a very problematic glitch. When Serana isn't a follower, or speaking to npcs during the quest such as gelebor or valercia, she attacks them and won't stop. I've tried adding factions and relationships For Serana; factions don't work but relationships do, but I's have to add every npc to stop her going into combat. Is there any way to fix this? HighlandChicken (talk) 15:21, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Serana's, "Wait Here, Come With Me and Convincing her to get cured Issues" Xbox 360 - After doing a brutal amount of testing (12 long play thoughts), if anyone else is having problems with Serana's "wait here" and "come with me" commands, and after finishing the quest-line convincing her to get cured "kills of any engaged dialogue".. here is a tested and tried way to bypass the issues. *Save the game every so often. (To keep track of if the bug comes up) *At some points in the quest she will speak but not get into a dialogue (perfectly normal) Points of dialogue lockout :- 1. During the search in Valerica lab looking for the soul cairn items, (Dialogue reopens once the portal is open) 2. In the Soul Cairn when told to kill the keepers (Dialogue reopens once the elder scroll has been picked up) 3. After killing Arch-Curate Vyrthur (Dialogue reopens once you've picked up Auriel's Bow) 4. After convincing her to get cured (Dialogue reopens once she returns to Fort Dawnguard) *The Following is a list of best times to make a back-up save incase "Come with me" option doesn't appear or asking her to follow you once she's been cured 1A. Before entering the Volkihar Ruins (Back of the castle) - "Come with me disappears" 1B. After finishing the Soul Cairn And returning to Valerica's Lab - "come with me reappears and works" 2A. After first entering Darkfall Cave from Skyrim - "Come with me" disappears once again 2B. After speaking to Serana Upon Picking up Auriel's Bow's - "Come with me" reappears again After the above start and finish points when you should avoid asking her to wait had passed Serana should keep the "Come with me" options. ((Although most of the time Serana refuses to leave, Come with me should stay open, although i would avoid saying "Part ways" until the end of the quest-line)) 3A. Before Convincing Serana to get cured - would be a good thing to save just incase 3B. After meeting her back at Fort Dawnguard she with luck should allow come with me option once shes human RollingRhino (talk) 02:43, February 3, 2013 (UTC) 360- serana trading items bug I have yet to see anyone post about this so I wonder if I am the only one who has this problem, I hope not... For some reason when I talk to serana and ask her to trade with me, I can not give her anything above 0 weight. Before I could load her up with several hundred pounds before I hit max. Does anyone have a suggestion? Geron66632 (talk) 04:30, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Serana doesnt wear ANY armor At the moment, Serana is completely nude. She only wears weapons. Does any of you know how to fix this? Ive tried using removeallitems and openactorinventory, but they didnt work. She simply doesnt wear ANY armor, not even her own Royal Vampire Armor. I only had one thought after reading this. . . LOL